princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
E Kimochi
E Kimochi is a song from Atobe Keigo's single Riyuu. It is the second track. Lyrics Kanji= 急に綺麗になったアノコに キャンパスの噂広がる Aまでいったと　アン　アア　アア　アーン やたら決めこんでくる奴にも 俺達の声が集まる Bまで済んだと　アン　アア　アア　アーン そうさ噂は光の速さより速いよ 一夜明けたら誰でもヒーロー 常識なんてぶっとばせ 仲間同志さ手を貸すぜ 大人は昔の自分を忘れてしまう生きものさ ついてこいよ　ついてこいよ ABC　ABC　ハーン　E気持 赤いドレスの似合うアノコと 初めて本気の恋だよ 映画のようだね　アン　アア　アア　アーン 声を殺した夜明けの中で おごそかな儀式終るよ Cまでスムース　アン　アア　アア　アーン そうさ心は光の眩（まばゆ）さではねるよ 一夜明けたらみんなのヒーロー 常識なんてぶっとばせ 言い訳なんて汚いぜ 俺達きらめく時間を大事にしたいそれだけさ ついてこいよ　ついてこいよ ABC　ABC　ハーン　E気持 常識なんてぶっとばせ 仲間同志さ手を貸すぜ 大人は昔の自分を忘れてしまう生きものさ ついてこいよ　ついてこいよ ABC　ABC　ハーン　E気持 |-| Romaji= Kyuuni kirei ni natta anoko ni KYANPASU no uwasa hirogaru A made itta to, an aa aa ahn Yatara kimekonde kuru yatsu ni mo Oretachi no koe ga atsumaru B made sundato, an aa aa ahn Sousa uwasa wa hikari no hayasa yori hayai yo Ichiya aketara dare demo HIIROO Joushiki nante buttobase Nakama doushi sa te wo kasuze Otona wa mukashi no jibun wo wasureteshimau ikimono sa Tsuitekoiyo, Tsuitekoiyo ABC ABC haan E kimochi Akai DORESU no niau anoko to Hajimete honki no koi dayo Eiga no you dane, an aa aa ahn Koe wo koroshita yoake no naka de Ogosokana gishiki owaru yo C made SUMUUSU an aa aa ahn Sou sa kokoro wa hikari no mabayu sade haneruyo Ichiya aketara minna no HIIROO Joushiki nante buttobase Iiwake nante kitanai ze Oretachi kirameku jikan wo daiji ni shitai sore dakesa Tsuitekoiyo, tsuitekoiyo ABC ABC haan E kimochi Joushiki nante buttobase Nakama doushi sa te wo kasuze Otona wa mukashi no jibun wo wasureteshimau ikimono sa Tsuitekoiyo, tsuitekoiyo ABC ABC haan E kimochi |-| English= That girl suddenly become beautiful Rumours were spreading on campus And went up to A, an aa aa ahn There are those who randomly assume things Our voices are gathering And settled to B, an aa aa ahn That’s right, those rumours are spreading faster than the light Anyone can become a Hero overnight To be honest, I want to drive it off Fellow comrades, give me hand Adults will forget they used to lead a wildlife Come follow me, come follow me ABC ABC haan, E Feeling The red dress fits that girl It’s my first time being serious about love It’s like a movie, isn’t is, an aa aa ahn The voice died during dawn The dignified ceremony ended Smooth until C, an aa aa ahn That’s right, my heart rejects the dazzling light Anyone can become a Hero overnight To be honest, I want to drive it off I don’t want to hear excuses I just wanted to treasure are sparkling time together Come follow me, come follow me ABC ABC haan, E Feeling To be honest, I want to drive it off Fellow comrades, give me a hand Adults will forget they used to lead a wildlife Come follow me, come follow me ABC ABC haan, E Feeling Trivia *Kimochi = feeling. People would think that “E Kimochi” standed for “ii Kimochi”, which would translate as “Good Feeling”. But after the releases of “A Kimochi” and “D Kimochi”, everybody would get confused. Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Music